Danny
Leigh Daniel Avidan, better known as Danny Sexbang of the band Ninja Sex Party and commonly referred to as Danny or Dan, is a member of Game Grumps and is part velociraptor. He joined the show following Jon's departure on June 25, 2013 and assumed the title of "Not-So-Grump." He was first mentioned by the Grumps back in the Banjo Kazooie playthrough, when Arin begins to tell a story about going to karaoke with Danny and Ninja Brian towards the end of part 4, "Who Farted?," and continues the story in the next episode, "Jon's Favorite Part." He was also briefly mentioned in the Mario Party 8 episode, "It's Retro," but made his first actual appearance in the video Ode to Jon, and his first appearance as a Grump in the Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! playthrough. Unofficially, his "Mayoral Luigi" joke in the Super Mario Bros. 2 episode "A Fine Day For Mayoring" represents a point where general acceptance of the new "Not-So-Grump" shifted greatly in his favor. He is also one of the conductors of Steam Train, with Ross as his co-host. Apparently, as a result of spending time with Ross on Steam Train, Danny has begun to keep a list of what he calls "Rossisms", odd sayings that Ross says nonchalantly, such as "that train has sailed" or "it's like listening to a mirror." Danny has two degrees, one in Marketing & Advertising and the other in Music Composition & Theory. In his college years, he partook in various academic activities, which gave him extensive knowledge of various fields. He originally attended Boston University; however, he claims that he wasn't ready for living in Boston yet, and left for a semester after receiving an offer in the mail to study the flora and fauna of the French Alps. He, Brian and Arin have formed a band called Starbomb. Trivia * Danny stated that there are only five games that he is good at: Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, Super Mario Bros. 2, Karate Kid, Out of This World and Contra. Danny has also demonstrated considerable skill at Strider on the NES and Ribbit King on the GameCube. * Danny is left-handed. * Danny's full stagename is Daniel Y. Sexbang. Danny claims that the Y stands for "You," allowing people to be "sensually enveloped" by his name. * Danny once wrestled an alligator in the Everglades while he was high. At least one photograph of this incident was taken. Eleven years after this happened, Danny declared that, in retrospect, it was a very stupid idea. * Danny once spent upwards of $800 on champagne and strippers during a drunken bender in New Orleans several years ago. * Dan was in two bands before Ninja Sex Party: The Northern Hues & Skyhill. * He is known for having unusually large thumbs. * His first game to play on Game Grumps was Mike Tyson's Punch Out!! for NES. * His favorite food is Skittles. ** His favorite thing to wash Skittles down with is Pepsi. * Danny is 32 years old, as mentioned in Part 8 of the Wind Waker HD series. * In one episode of Super Mario Sunshine it was mentioned that Dan is half Norwegian. * Danny claims that, when he was 24 years old, he spent every day playing The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind and smoking pot; he was unemployed at the time. Danny says that this went on for so long that he began to confuse people in real life with ''Morrowind ''characters. * Danny's father was born in Israel. After serving as a tank commander in the Yom Kipur war, he moved to the USA, where he met Danny's mother in a subway. They got engaged not long after. * In an episode of Super Mario Sunshine, Danny tells Arin a story about how, on a family vacation, his younger self attempted to convince his father that he had single-handedly shoveled out the Qumran Caves in the Judaean Desert. * Danny revealed in one of the Mario Sunshine episodes that he was once invited to an orgy, but did not join. * Danny is Jewish, he has however stated he is not a practicing member of the faith. * As revealed in part 5 of Go Vacation: Let's Go Dance, Danny is left-handed. * As revealed in Part 11 of Silent Hill Shattered Memories: Gym Jam, Danny is a Pisces. ** More specifically, Danny was born in March as revealed in Part 12 of Katamari Damacy. ***According to the Game Grumps Calendar, his birthday is on March 14th. * Dan's great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather Maxwell Sexbang IV was the first person in history to use the word "totally". * As revealed in Part 13 of Super Metroid, Danny's all time favorite movie is The Last Unicorn. * In the 19th episode of Wind Waker HD, Danny mentions he became very sick in his late teens with mononeuclosis and, although he recovered, suffered from depression and OCD afterwards. * When Danny was in High School, he injured his neck trying to suck his own dick. He swore to never try it again but tried 2 weeks later.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIf8-nlFKfI * When Danny first started masturbating, he would masturbate by rubbing his hands on his dick as if he was making a fire.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIf8-nlFKfI * Danny has stated that The Legend Of Zelda on the NES is one of his favorite games of all time. * Danny's iconic scar on his right eyebrow was received from when he fell off a box at age 3. * Danny is 6' 3" and 150 pounds, as mentioned in Part 1 of Punch Out!!: Mac's Back. * At MagFest 2014 Danny (though either as a joke or not) said the inspiration for the Danny Sexbang outfit was made when he watched The Blue Blazer on television and made his own costume. When Owen Hart (aka: Blue Blazer) Tragically died, Danny put the costume away for 8 year until when he started his current Band where he said he was going to honor The Blue Blazer by wearing the outfit again. * Dan dug out the Qumran caves when he was four. We are so proud of him. Navigation Category:People